


Shut it, Mutt!

by HaruPotter15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bobby Lives, Bobby in a Wheelchair, Castiel in the Bunker, Charlie Being Charlie, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley on Human Blood, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean in Denial, Eventual Mention Of The Wizarding World, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Lives In The Bunker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin Tran Lives, M/M, Meg Lives, Meg Ships It, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Protective Ruby, Protective Sam Winchester, Ruby Lives, Sam Ships It, Sarcasm, Secrets, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Soul Bond, Werewolf Garth, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: Perseus Blackwood is your average Half-Blood Wizard. Well, as average as he can get. Popping up in the middle of the road and getting run over by an Impala isn't exactly the first thing he wants to do as soon as he gets out of Hell. Neither is getting locked down in some strangers Dungeon and being the roommate of the King Of Hell. At least his Captor is handsomely stunning.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Perseus Blackwood is my HP OC. He's Harry Potter's half brother, so basically, James' first born, except the fact that Percy's mother was a werewolf. Please be ready for plot holes. Lots, and lots, of plot holes. 
> 
> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

 

 

> **Chapter One**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **"Not A Werewolf"**
> 
>  
> 
> An ominous boom startled Percy out of his abysmal nightmare. His cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. He tried to lift up his hands to his face but the rough metal restraints around his wrists made it difficult. His heart pounded against his chest. Percy let out a hoarse chuckle. The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him. Percy had no trouble imagining Death Eaters lurking in the murky darkness of the room. A flash of light illuminated the room in blinding light and Percy hissed in  discomfort, eyes snapping themselves shut from the brightness.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Well, well, well”_ , A voice murmured, the accent British and flow slightly thick. Percy fluttered his eyes open, squinting at the intense light around him and then his ears twitched, promptly, at the sound of another pair of shackles and a chair scraping against the floor beside him. He turned his head to his left and let his eyes adjust to the sight of a old male with dark hair, and at a closer inspection, obsidian coloured eyes. He was dressed smartly and someone else was keying in the thick, and probably heavy, collar around his neck. It was another male, dressed in a trenchcoat with similar dark hair and rich coloured blue eyes that twinkled brightly. “I suppose we're roommates?”, Percy asked, voice low and his own British accent thick with sarcasm. His eyes bored holes into the man with the trenchcoat and mind ran through thousands of possibilities as to why he couldn't hear the latter’s footsteps and such. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with anything at the moment and flickered his gaze back to the other male sat beside him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don't get excited”, The smartly dressed male voices, obsidian eyes slightly narrowing, “Their service is quite… _Extravagant_ ” and Percy’s lips twitch up into somewhat of a smirk, eyes moving to look back at the male with the trenchcoat. The blue eyed male flickers his eyes down to look at Percy and his brows scrunch up, he almost looks like a lost puppy and the youngest of the three narrows his own eyes back at the male. “We've met before...Haven't we?”, Percy asks and the male takes a second, before he nods his head. “Yes”, He answers gravely and then proceeds to leave. Percy lets out a hum as his eyes follow the man in the trenchcoat.
> 
>  
> 
> °°°°
> 
>  
> 
> Dean sighs loudly as he closes another more or less useless book and shoves it across the table to the ever growing pile of bullshit. He raises his head just as soon as Cas appears and relief floods through his system. “ _Finally_ ”, He breaths out. “You know what he is?”, Dean then asks and Cas lets out a sigh of his own. “No, not exactly”, The Angel admits as he takes a seat at the same table as Dean. Sam then walks in with a pile of books in his hands and drops them on the table and too, takes a seat. “Alright”, He says, “He reacts to holy water but he’s not a Demon”, Sam concludes to himself in a mutter, opens one of the books and proceeds to skim through it. Cas then clears his throat to gain both of the brothers attentions and the two Hunters turn their heads to the dark haired, blue eyed Angel. “He smells just like a _dog”,_ Cas utters and Dean raises an eyebrow at him. “ _A dog_?”, The older Hunter asks and the Angel nods his head. “Well that totally clears everything up”, Sam voices, sarcasm dripping from his lips and Dean sends him a look before he grabs his beer and takes a sip.
> 
>  
> 
> The door to the Bunker then opens. Garth comes in, hands filled with carrier bags and Kevin follows shortly behind him with one of those big brown bags filled with all sorts in his arms. “We brought food”, Kevin announces as he and Garth make their way towards the trio at the table. Garth scrambles through one of the carrier bags and pulls out a see through plastic box before he places it in front of Dean, who's face immediately brightens up at the sight of _pie._ Sam rolls his eyes and helps Kevin with the bag, Garth's nose twitches slightly and his brows scrunch up. “You wouldn't have happened to have captured a Werewolf?”, He asks, eyes filled with confusion and slight curiosity. The two brothers of the group make eye contact and then abruptly make their leave to the dungeon, well, not before Dean runs back for his precious pie.
> 
>  
> 
> “So a Werewolf that reacts to holy water?”, Sam asks in a mumble as he opens the door to the info and dungeon room hidden in it. “Guess so”, Dean musters through a mouthful of pie as he switches the lights on and his little brother frowns at him. They both proceed to pull at the two shelves that hide the dungeon and make their way in. The walls are as bare as ever and instead of just Crowley being sat at the table in the middle, there's another person. Dean’s breath hitches in his throat at the sight of _a young male with jet black hair, the locks messy and curly against his forehead and the veins that covered his skin ran like connected rivers across his pale skin. He was fair, almost like a porcelain doll, and his clothes and his body, thin and small, were covered in ounces of thick black mud and a scarlet red substance; blood._ The older Winchester swallowed the lump in his throat, ignoring the usual remarks from Crowley and instead concentrated on the magnificent being in front of him. And once the boy raised his head, and made eye contact, Dean’s body lulled at the thought of him wrapping his arms around the boy and protecting him from the world. His eyes were dark, so dark that they actually looked with the midnight sky, but the small specks of light inside them persuaded Dean that they were blue, a very dark and beautiful blue and his heart hammered against his ribcage in protest.
> 
>  
> 
> °°°°
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, look at that, finally decided to visit dear old little me?”, Crowley mocks and Percy snickers lightly before he raises his head from it’s laying down position on the table. His eyes flicker from his hands to the person in front of him. _He was tall, with broad shoulders, a stubble with a slight tan and the male's eyes seemed to have been washed, over and over, until they achieved a paler, much softer shade of green - less like a gemstone and more like the tiny baby leaves just sprouting from a twig. He was simply handsome and Percy found his interest skyrocketing as his heart suddenly hammered in his chest, the other males quick heartbeats also echoing in his ears in the same beat._
> 
>  
> 
> Percy averted his eyes down to his handcuffed and intertwined hands on the table, his tongue swiping to lick over his dry lips. “So”, A voice spoke up from Percy’s right and he raised his head once more, eyes catching the sight of a very tall male with long brown hair, his eyes; dark like a forest at sunset, the green of the leaves clinging to the very last bits of light they could, stared at him in pure curiosity. “You're a Werewolf?”, He inquires and Percy lets out a sigh. “Boring”, He says, ignoring the question and instead reverts his attention back to his hands. “Bring me some reading material and I just _might_ answer your question”, He mumbles under his breath, his dark hair falling into his midnight blue eyes and lips curling down into a frown. “We don't need clarification”, The male says, “We _know_ what you are”, He confirms as he leans over the table to get a better look at Percy. The youngest of the four rolls his eyes and leans his chin onto his handcuffed hands.
> 
>  
> 
> “Listen, _Moose”_ , Percy remarks and that catches the latter off as he raises himself back to his original height. “I’m tired, and this little game you're playing is horrendous”, The black haired male corresponds, accent thick and lips twitching up into a smirk. He almost looks like an aristocrat with the way he’s sitting and portraying himself.  “On the contrary, you don't even know my name and you're already asking for _personal_ information”, Percy adds on and purses his lips into a straight line. “How rude”, He comments and beside him, Crowley nods his head. “Very rude indeed”, He voices as well and Sam frowns at the both of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean clears his throat catching all three of the male's attentions and awkwardly flickers his eyes to a nearby wall before he turns his attention back to the young and new addition to the dungeon. “Uh, i’m Dean”, He introduces himself, his eyes catching the stare of a pair of peculiar dark eyes. “ _Percy”_ , The new addition greets back with a curl of his lips and a slight narrowing of his eyes. “And _no_ ”, Percy says as he turns from Dean to the Moose, “I’m not a Werewolf”.
> 
>   
>    
> 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 

> **"Going through your porn"**
> 
> Percy absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the table, the shackles around his wrists making sounds of protest here and there with Crowley humming along to the beat. The lights to the dungeon were still on and the two bookshelves were still pulled apart, probably forgotten by the two brothers and the man in the trenchcoat. The door to the room then opened and both Crowley and Percy looked up at the new entry. It was a hag, her skin sickeningly pale and the circles under her eyes darker than the night sky, her fingernails were sharp and long and around her mouth was a patch of black, as if someone had cut her tongue a long time ago and her mouth situated itself into what it was. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Wicked Witch?”, Crowley inquires with a slight curl of his lips and Percy stops drumming his fingers. The Wicked Witch hisses through her teeth. “What? The cowardly lion caught your tongue?”, Crowley mocks, amusement flickering in his eyes and Percy’s lips twitch into somewhat of a smirk as the Hag hisses again, this time more loudly.
> 
> The youngest of the three grabs the crumpled paper on the table and throws it across the threshold of the Demon circle to the Witch who catches it with slight confusion. “What are you looking for?”, Percy asks, hands intertwining on the table and body slightly moving forward in interest. “I like a good game”, He murmurs, midnight eyes sparkling like bright little stars as they narrow into a glare. Beside him, Crowley narrows his own eyes in slight suspicion; He still doesn't know _who_ or _what_ Percy exactly is and it’s slightly irritating for the Demon.
> 
> °°°°
> 
> It’s later that Sam and Dean then barge into the dungeon, both breathing heavily. “Alright”, Dean announces with a narrow of his eyes, “What do you know about the Wicked Witch?”, He asks as his lips dip down into a scowl and Percy sends a fleeting look towards Crowley before he opens his mouth. “That she’s down in the kitchen”, He says with a roll of his eyes and Sam sends the young male a confused glance. “I sent her there”, Percy elaborates, “After she told us what she was looking for” He explains with a nod towards Crowley. “What did she say?”, Sam asks, brows furrowed and Crowley’s obsidian coloured eyes sparkle with mischief for a split second before the emotion disappears, promptly realised by Percy. “Lets see…”, The Demon trails off as if he’s thinking, “Something along the lines of… Khhhh!”, He hisses the last bit and Percy snickers. Dean’s scowl deepens.
> 
> “I’ll tell you”, Percy prompts with a quirk of his lips, catching all three males off guard. “ _If”_ , He says, eyes glimmering, “You let me help out” He counters and Dean sends the latter a glare, face scrunching up. “Nice try”, The Hunter passes a forced smile on his handsome face and sends Sam a fleeting glance of disagreement. “Then I guess you won't be needing to know the information”, Percy concludes with a dip of his lips. “I mean”, He starts off, “It’s _so_ obvious”, The midnight blue eyed male presses on and Sam sends his older brother a look as if to say _‘he’s got a point_ ’.
> 
> “We have other ways to get you to tell us”, Dean threatens, eyes zeroing into a glare on the young, jet black haired male sat and cuffed at the table. Percy lets out a laugh. It’s flat and Dean can feel the hairs on the back of his neck come to stand. “ _Torture?_ ”, Percy asks, his lips twisting up into a smirk and his eyes darkening, they suddenly look more black than blue and Dean is sure he isn't the only one noticing the difference. “Oh _Squirrel”_ The youngest of the four cooes, “ _Don't flatter yourself”._
> 
> And that's how Sam and Dean find themselves unlocking all the chains and cuffs from the young male and for the time being, giving him free reign.
> 
> °°°°
> 
> Percy follows Dean down one of the many corridors, both of them quiet as Dean steadies his gun in his hand, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Percy licks over his bottom lip, fingers curling around the trigger on his own gun, given to him by Sam with a special bullet, and ears straining for any sound. “I can hear wheels scraping against the floor”, The jet black haired male mutters quietly and Dean stiffens slightly. “That's Bobby”, Is all the Winchester says and Percy lets out a small hum. “And extra heartbeats”, He adds on after a few seconds and Dean slightly turns around with a glare, “Charlie and Dorothy”, He grumbles and then returns back to stealthily walking. Percy then concludes that the Angel of the group, Castiel, isn't currently at the place.
> 
> A sigh escapes the Winchester as they finally reach his room, he pulls the door open and cautiously steps in followed by the jet black haired male behind him. “A key, right?”, Dean asks as he walks over to his bed, his jade green eyes flickering around in concentration. Percy nods his head. “Then let's get started”, Dean muses with a grin as he turns to look at the midnight blue eyed male, sheepishness all over his tanned and handsome face and Percy lets out a sigh as he rolls his eyes. The two then start to rummage through the older male's things.
> 
> “Seriously”, Percy mutters, hands rummaging through dozens of magazines, “You keep your porn organised but not your ‘ _This is probably ancient and might take over the world’_ stuff?” He asks with a delirious look on his face. Dean sends him a fleeting glance, “Don't judge me”, He says as he picks up a small wooden box from his section of look throughs. It’s sketchy looking with pictograms and celtic writing. The younger of the two then rolls his eyes and opens one of the older looking magazines, he flips through the pages, stops and then gives a low whistle. “No wonder Hadrian went for that Chang girl”, Percy mumbles to himself quietly and gives an approving nod as if he’s satisfied.
> 
> “What are you doing?”
> 
> “Going through your porn”
> 
> “ _Dude!”_
> 
>  
> 
> **“** Sorry **”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last, but, I still hope you liked it nonetheless. Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Any comments?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

> **Chapter Three**
> 
>  
> 
> _"Blow me Winchester"_
> 
>  
> 
> There's blood dripping down from Percy’s nose and his ankle is injured, face morphed into an emotionless pit; eyes, however, narrowed into a heated and much destructive glare. Sam and Dean had been put under a control spell earlier, when they had all  conveniently met up with the Wicked Witch. Percy at that time, just like Sam and Dean, fought against the hag and she had, of course, won and knocked him unconscious. When he had come to, he was alone, on the wooden floor boards in the normal vacant main room, and as quickly as he could, he followed the sounds of heartbeats and the familiar scents he now knew all too well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Steadying his breath, the jet black haired male slowly inched around the corner to the garage, hands in front of him with his fingers primarily set around the trigger of his borrowed gun and mind hazing from blood loss. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and concentrates.
> 
>  
> 
> There's blotches of random colours in his vision and he squints his eyes, he can barely make out a red haired female and the Hag staring each other down, Dean is fighting some brunette and Sam, Percy at least thinks, is knocked out just a few paces away from the chaos. The midnight blue eyed male raises his gun steadily, and cautiously walks out from around the corner. “Hey whore!”, He calls, voice suddenly slightly hoarse, vision scathingly blind and other senses clouded by his own heart's rapid and loud, thudding beat. Clenching his eyes shut, he shoots, and just hopes for the best. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> It’s later that day that Percy comes back to his senses, mind thumping with a dull throb, throat somewhat dry and his ankle more or less numb; his eyes flutter open and instinctively he raises his left hand only for it to be pulled back by a small rattle.  _ Chains _ , He concludes and then lets his midnight coloured orbs scan his surroundings. The jet black haired male is back in the main room, body sprawled on one of the wooden chairs at one of the many tables and left hand buckled to the seat. It’s then that he notices Dean, the familiar pools of endless amounts of differentiating greens staring him down in a unreadable look and Percy bites down on his bottom lip softly, his own eyes flickering to avoid direct contact. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Maximilian Perseus Blackwood”, Comes the steady voice of Dean as he closes his laptop and Percy slightly flinches at the mention of his full name, eyes narrowing and fingers twitching uncomfortably. “Age 22”, Sam’s voice pops in as he enters the main room, various books and forms in his hands. “Mother was a Werewolf”, The older Winchester adds, his lips twitching up in amusement, “And Daddy dearest was a Witch”, He says with a slight raise of his brow. Percy clenches his jaw. “You were conceived during an affair”, Sam throws in his two cents as he places the books and files down beside the youngest of the three. The long, dark brown haired male lets out a breathless chuckle and then shakes his head as if he too, is amused. “Says here that you’ve been in Hell for quite some time”, Sam notes as he opens one of the folders, “Went to purgatory for a bit too”, He mutters and Percy can't help but let a grin set onto his lips. “Ah”, He says, “Good times”. 
> 
>  
> 
> “The weird thing is”, Sam keeps on talking, ignoring Percy’s mutter, “That you were in Heaven for approximately, only 3 days”. Percy shrugs his shoulders, eyes rolling and lips puckering out into a small pout. “Didn't exactly fit the criteria”, He snarks as Dean sends him a fleeting glance. The room then falls into silence as the younger of the two Winchesters flips through the folders. Sam then stops flipping through the pages and passes the folder to Dean who quickly skims his eyes over it. Dean’s face slightly scrunches up, eyes flickering up to Percy who’s currently looking around the main room in boredom. “You didn't have enough happy memories”, He states and Percy snaps his head to glare at him, midnight eyes suddenly ablaze. Dean glares back with narrowed eyes, “Did you?”, He presses on and Percy pushes himself closer on the seat towards Dean, arms settling on the table and lips twitching up into a smirk.  _ “Blow me Winchester”,  _ He breathes out into a laugh. 
> 
>  
> 
> And then there's the sound of skin smacking against each other, in a punch. Dean then decides that he hates the kid. Loathes him.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is short ;-; Most of the chapters will, unfortunately, be like this. Thank you so much for the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments!


End file.
